


Colors

by hokkybear



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aidan has a hair pulling kink, Aidan wants Dean to be happy, Blind!Dean, Childhood besties, Dean is adorable and oblivious, Helpful!Aidan, M/M, but now it has smut, but they're in love, im trash, this wasn't originally gonna have smut, who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokkybear/pseuds/hokkybear
Summary: Where Dean is blind and his best friend, Aidan, decides to describe the beauty in colors.





	

"I swear to God, Deano, If you make one more blind joke," Aidan playfully teased at the blonde.

He earned a small giggle, "I guess you can say... you don't exactly see my point." the blind man replied with a wide grin plastered on his face, the dimples in his cheeks deepening.

Aidan threw his head back laughing. It was music to Dean's ears. He loved the sound of his laughter, it was one of the most beautiful things Dean's ever heard, in his opinion, anyway.

Dean always fell in love with Aidan's voice. His thick irish accent, whenever he began to giggle out of nowhere, or just hearing Aidan hum every time the two of them cuddled. 

Oh, how he would wish to see him laugh. The closest thing he had to even getting an idea of what his best friend's facial features might be was by touch.

Aidan didn't mind it, of course. He had done this ever since they were at a very young age, Dean would always feel around his face every once in a while to see how he's changed, how he's aged, Aidan remembers Dean even tearing up a few times because of the difference over the years.

Aidan no longer had a cute little baby face, that Dean would no doubt pinch his cheeks until the boy got red in the face. His smooth and soft skin now replaced with facial hair. A scruffy, new feeling that the blind boy was obviously not used to.

Dean wouldn't have even thought about the brunette growing facial hair. Well, he was proven wrong once Aidan started puberty. Dean almost fell out of his seat once he felt an unfamiliar scruffiness on the young man after a short vacation he went on with his family.

Dean never thought of his blindness as some sort of weakness. He always tried to stay ebullient and joyful about it, but he did admit to himself that some days he wishes he had his sight. And it was all because of Aidan.

The blonde would always ask Aidan to explain the world to him. Because Aidan made it sound so beautiful, so adventurous, so stunning and filled with felicity.

He wanted to be apart of that world so dearly. Maybe it was because he had his best friend to narrate the worlds view.

Maybe it wasn't all that special, and Aidan just wanted the man to be happy. But he still spoke with such enthusiasm, with such excitement. He talked about the stars, the moon. Ah, the moon was one big obsession of his.

The way the curly haired brunette spoke about everything kept Dean on his toes. He loved it, He loved the fact that Aidan replaced his eyes with his own, to hear how his best friend sees things, and if this world isn't as breath-taking and as ineffable as Aidan describes it, then Aidan's mind must be.

Dean didn't even notice the fact that his hands were now placed on Aidan's face. The brunette didn't say anything, though. He knew how comforting this was to his best friend, how it kept him calm knowing that he at least knew one detail of the man's face. He wouldn't blame Dean's curiosity, not one bit.

The older man's fingers slowly traced Irish man's jawline, his cheeks, his scruff that he told Dean he was gonna grow out. He pouted about it for ten straight minutes, telling Aidan that he was gonna miss feeling the soft and smooth skin.

The touching became a problem for Aidan. He loved and hated the feeling. The feeling of Dean's hands on his skin. He did always have a crush on the man, and just feeling Dean's hands roam all over him left him breathless.

It would eventually become so intense for Aidan, he would have to push the blonde boy's hands away, because although he loved the feeling, it was quite arousing for the brunette.

Dean would always bite his lip in concentration although he did not stare directly at Aidan, and Aidan would feel the man's breath on his cheek as he tried desperately to control his own; feeling Dean so close to him, feel the smaller man's hands roam wherever they pleased. How the hell would that not be tempting?

And Dean's hands were on him again. 

Aidan completely forgot about telling the blonde that he planned on growing out his hair, so it left Dean surprised as he ran his fingers through Aidan's now much longer hair.

"Your hair is getting so long," Dean said quietly, a soft smile appearing on Aidan's face at the cute reaction from his best friend.

"You like it?" Aidan asked playfully, earning a soft snort from Dean.

"Hmm, I don't know.."

Aidan's breath involuntarily hitched when he felt a light tug at the ends of his hair. 

He didn't want to know why this felt so good, he just wanted Dean to do it again. But he bit his tongue, letting a shiver roll down his spine as the blonde scooted a bit closer to him.

Dean tugged his hair a bit harder, causing a quiet noise to escape Aidan's lips.

Aidan's eyes widened. Shit. 

The brunette gulped, praying to god that his friend since childhood wouldn't take note of the very inappropriate sound that involuntarily came out of Aidan's mouth.

"I hope you won't grow out your scruff," Dean said, a relief of not getting caught washing over Aidan as he relaxed under his best friend's touch. 

"Because my hands get itchy enough feeling your sand-paper face." Dean finished, making Aidan chuckle in response. 

Dean's hands left Aidan's face, making the brunette frown, him missing the feeling of the blind man's touch.

"What does today look like?" Dean questioned, his head tilted to the side with such wonder. It made Aidan smile.

It was always one of his favorite things about Dean. How amazed and curious he got with this world, and if somehow and someway, he got his sight back, he would hope to who knows what that the blonde still stays fascinated with the world in front of him.

"Today is.. actually a beautiful day. Not too warm, not too cold. But you knew that already," He began with a chuckle, "There is not a cloud in the sky."

Dean's lips faintly curved upward into a small smile, he remembered how Aidan described what clouds looked like. He described them as a big puffy blob in the sky. Described the various shapes. He said the texture of it would remind you of something such as cotton candy.

"Its actually quite calming," he continued, "theres not a lot of cars out here. There have been quite a few birds flying around as well. It's very quiescent... Serene. Peaceful. The sky is exceptionally blue today."

Dean blinked a few times as a frown formed upon her lips. Aidan took quick notice of that and turned all his attention back on Dean.

"Deano, why are y-"

"I don't know what blue is."

"I've told you already, Dean. It's a color."

A sigh escaped from the young man's lips, "I know, I just.. I don't know what it looks like. And the world is full of color."

Aidan suddenly felt a twist in his stomach. He hated seeing Dean so upset like this, especially over something he couldn't control. Until he grabbed Dean's hand, an idea suddenly emerged into his brain as a wide smile spread across his face,

"How about I explain it to you?"

"Why would that matter, Aid? There would be no point. I won't be able to understand what it looks like." The man complained, a clear unamused and upset tone in his voice.

Aidan shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip as he spoke, "Trust me, Dean. It'll give you somewhat of a better view, a better way to see things without actually seeing things."

Dean then blinked a few times, thinking for a few moments about his best friend's comment.

"Do... Do you think that would work?" He asked Aidan, his accent suddenly softer and more quiet.

Aidan smiled gently, although he knew the boy could not see it, "We could always try."

Dean eventually gave into the idea, and the brown eyed boy was more than excited.

"What color comes first in your head, Deano? And we'll work on that."

The blonde itched the side of his head, "What about red?"

"Ah," Aidan said, "Red.. Well, when someone thinks of red, their first thought might be fire. And obviously, since fire is intensely hot, people associate that with things like passion, aggression, lust, or jealousy."

The taller man paused for a moment before continuing, "And red is also a very intimate type of color. It can associate itself with love as well, that's what red is."

Dean smiled widely and nodded quickly, his feet swinging as they continued to sit on the porch. He didn't know a color could have so much meaning.

"What is the opposite of red?" Dean then asked, very intrigued by now.

"Blue," Aidan said, "like the sky. It's the exact opposite of red, mostly because red is insinuated of being hot, blue means cool. Like the water, or the breeze. Unlike red that holds a very burning passion, blue is very calm and relaxing."

"My eyes are blue!" Dean said happily, and Aidan just wanted to die from his adorableness.

He remembered the first time telling Dean his eye color. Aidan at the age of five, and Dean at the age of seven. Dean couldn't shake the excitement off his face the moment he found out, and they've been best friends ever since.

"Yes, exactly!" Aidan replied, a wide grin forming onto his face as he stared at Dean, "in fact, I think they get even bluer as the years pass by.. Anyone could get lost in them."

He heard Dean gulp. Aidan could never keep his mouth shut, could he?

He always found himself showering Dean in compliments, he just didn't know how to stop himself.  Because this man was completely breathtaking, and it made the brunette upset that Dean could never really see how beautiful he really was.

So, maybe giving him these compliments subconsciously were to be a good thing, to remind Dean that he's the prettiest damn thing in this world.

"I don't know about that, Aidan," Dean said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as nervous chuckle escaped his lips, "my eyes aren't that special, they don't even work!"

Aidan frowned at that, "Just because you don't have your sight, doesn't make you any less special. In fact, did you know that out of all the most common eye colors, blue is the most recessive? That means your eyes are rare, are they not?"

The blonde blushed madly, something that Aidan was good at making the Kiwi do. Getting flustered over the smallest things, and the Irish man found it as a complete cuteness overload.

"Blue isn't a common eye color..?" Dean asked quietly, a very shocked yet confused tone escaping his mouth as he tilted his head, "What about your brown ones, Aid?"

Aidan let out a soft laugh, shaking his head, "Brown is the most common eye color, sure there's different shades of them and they're beautiful, but nothing special."

"I bet your eyes are stunning," Dean said kindly, a soft smile forming onto his lips.

That caused Aidan to grin at Dean childishly, "I'm Aidan Turner, everything about me is stunning."

The blind man then squinted a bit although he did not look directly at his best friend,

"Unless your eye color is recessive, then I don't wanna hear it."

Aidan erupted into laughter, his head resting on the blonde's shoulder as Dean giggled quietly to himself, the man feeling proud that he got his Irish friend to laugh again, just so he could hear it.

"Tell me about yellow," Dean then said after the laughter began to quiet down.

Aidan smiled, "Yellow is a bright, very happy color. For those who think of yellow, they'll think of the sun. Yellow isn't as hot or as intense as red, yellow has a very warming feel to it. It's very vibrant, and it's filled with positive energy."

"Yellow.." Aidan began to say quietly, "yellow reminds me of you." 

Aidan turned his gaze toward the blonde who again, was not staring directly at him, but in his direction. It caused the blonde to smile softly, an obvious blush appearing on his cheeks, Aidan hearing a faint 'thank you' from under Dean's breath, that was enough for the taller man's heart to swell.

And that was how they spent their days, the two of them. Aidan guided his best friend everywhere, explaining all the beautiful colors to Dean, who became overly excited about all of it.

"This can be considered of what blue might feel like," Aidan told the boy, letting his hand under the faucet of the sink. Dean felt the cold water against his skin, causing him to involuntarily shiver.

"Soothing, right?" He asked, Dean quickly nodded.

Then they proceeded on what red might feel like. Aidan led Dean to the living room to start up the fire place, leaving the boy to sit on the couch, waiting patiently as he tapped his fingers against his thighs.

Aidan quickly started the fire, a proud smile forming onto his lips once he finished his task. He then stood up, looking over his shoulder at Dean who still waited patiently.

"Come," Aidan some simply, his hand reaching Dean's as they made their way to the fire place. They both sat in front of it, and Aidan slowly wrapped his arms around Dean, causing the blonde to tense up against Aidan.

"You okay?" Aidan asked quietly to him, making sure that his friend was alright. Dean quickly nodded his head, giving Aidan a smile as a way to clarify.

Aidan nodded at the little gesture, placing his hands over the blonde's as he lifted them up a bit towards the fire, making sure Dean wouldn't get hurt by the heat, but he could still feel it.

"This is what red feels like," Aidan murmured into Dean's ear quietly, causing Dean to shiver, the taller man taking quick note of that as he bit the inside of his cheek; trying not to do anything to the blonde that was quite tempting. 

Dean couldn't have been more grateful for Aidan than today. The brunette always took care of him and he felt so childish at times because of it.

He was the older the one after all, and Aidan was more than just sweet to him. Dean even found himself falling for Aidan, and he was oddly okay with it. He gained crushes on others in the past, but no one could compare to how strongly he felt for his best friend.

Aidan never belittled him or treated him any differently because he was blind, he didn't think of Dean as someone he needed to take care of. He actually wanted to learn about him, talk to him, not treat him like he's someone who needs help constantly.

He couldn't have found anyone better than the younger man, and he didn't want to find anyone else.

Even if Aidan wouldn't feel the same about Dean, even if Aidan might be straight, Dean wouldn't mind at all. He just wanted Aidan, as a friend, or as a lover. He just wanted him, Aidan being beside Dean was more than enough for the blonde. And he was happy with that.

"Thank you," Dean said gently as he felt the warmth of the fire against his hands, a blush creeping onto his cheeks once again.

Aidan just hummed a bit in response, enjoying that moment together, taking everything in and paying more attention to the touch of Dean's body as if he would never feel his embrace again.

He felt selfish for doing so, but he just couldn't help it. Dean wouldn't let anyone touch him besides Aidan, and Aidan would rarely get to touch his best friend mostly because he was afraid of scaring him, or it being too much.

They continued on colors for the rest of the night. Dean learned that orange was a very summer-like color, and it was set between red and yellow. It was also one of Aidan's least favorites, him simply stating that he just didn't like the color in general.

He learned that green is a very earthy color. It's the color of grass, the color of most plants, the color of leaves.

It's a very healthy color, involving a bunch of healthy and nutritious foods. He always had assumed that anyway, considering he would hear people go on and on again about how appropriate "green foods" are for your body.

It was the end of the day and the two boys sat beside each other in Aidan's bed, their backs against the headboard.

"Well, today was a learning experience," Aidan said, laughing a bit as Dean just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you again,"  Dean said shyly, "I know I've said that about fifty times today, but.. I know it must be ridiculous trying to teach a grown man about colors. But you took the time to do so anyway. I really appreciate it."

Aidan held the urge to roll his eyes, not because of Dean, but because of his choice of words. Of course it wasn't ridiculous, Dean had not the slightest about the world around him, of course his best friend would be curious of it all.

If Dean truly thought Aidan was embarrassed or annoyed with the fact that the blonde couldn't see, then he's got another thing coming.

"Don't," Aidan started,

"don't act like I think it's ridiculous for doing these things for you. I want to. It was my idea with the color thing, and everything that I have ever done for you, was because I wanted to do it. Not because I felt like I had to."

A silence broke out between them, before Aidan finally muttered,

"I would do anything for you."

Dean blinked a few times, his hands moving a bit to grip Aidan's bicep, but his eyes didn't move in Aidan's direction.

"You said I reminded you of yellow, why?"

The younger man gulped a bit, playing with the buttons on his shirt as he tried to find the words to answer Dean's question.

"You're the most positive guy I know, Dean," Aidan said, "And.. You have a great energy about you, you're always so happy and excited to do things. You can lift anyone's mood just by being around them, ya know?"

Dean stayed still for a moment, nibbling on his bottom lip as Aidan continued to stare at him. The brunette was getting a bit worried, was what he said too much? Was Dean uncomfortable?

 "Red. You remind me of red," Dean finally said after a few moments of silence. 

"Red and yellow have two completely different meanings, Deano. I thought we were supposed to be friends, here," The Irish man said with a laugh, causing Dean's dimples to deepen as his smile got wider.

"That's not what I meant, you dummy!" Dean said, huffing out as Aidan let out a quiet chuckle.

The Irish man then eyed the Kiwi suspiciously, a soft grin forming across those soft lips.

"Why would I remind you of red, if you don't mind me asking?"

Dean hummed a bit in response, fiddling with his fingers, a habit that Dean did very often and Aidan completely fell in love with it.

"Because you're very passionate. And red insinuates intensity, right? You have strong emotions and you're a very deep thinker.. Not to mention that you're kind of a hothead when I'm not around."

Aidan smiled a bit at the older man's words, his eyes still on Dean, "What a sweet way of telling me that I'm an emotional wreck."

Dean groaned in annoyance as he shoved Aidan's bicep that he was recently gripping onto, another huff escaping his lips as he folded his arms across his chest; his back resting against the headboard once again.

"You know what I mean!"

Aidan grinned at that, his arms swinging around Dean's much smaller frame as he held him to his side, pressing a kiss to the top of his head,

"I know exactly what you mean, darling." He assured the much shorter man, "And you're right. I am a hothead when you're not around, I guess you keep me grounded. If that makes sense."

It was Dean's turn to grin, his head lifting up to nuzzle against the Irish man's neck, his breath hitting the skin softly as he let out a hum in content.

And the two of them continued to stay like that, staying nuzzled into each others arms. Aidan's arms wrapped around the older man's frame securely, his fingertips slowly tracing circles into Dean's arms as the Irish man's face stayed buried in his best friend's hair. Dean leaning into Aidan's touch, letting the comfort of Aidan's body pressed against his side calm his nerves.

Aidan slowly fell out of his blissful trance as he felt Dean's leg drape over his lap, the Kiwi suddenly straddling the younger yet much taller one's hips.

The brunette's breath hitched slightly once he felt Dean's hands on his face once again, letting Dean feel over the familiar facial features as he did this morning and basically since the beginning of their friendship.

"I didn't get any older since this morning, which was also the last time you felt my face, Dean," Aidan said with a breathless laugh, but Dean stayed concentrated on feeling every feature on his friend's face.

The Irish man was confused yet let the Kiwi continue his actions. His hands cupped Aidan's face gently, his thumbs brushing against the scruff on the brunette's cheeks. He then ran a hand through Aidan's hair, just to feel how long it was again.

Then Dean began to run his fingertips smoothly against the Irish man's jaw, a feeling that always left the Irish man tingling and wanting more from the older man. He felt himself beginning to grip the mattress underneath them to hold back the urge to grab his best friend by the hips and just press his body deeper into his own.

Aidan wasn't quite sure what brought this on, and there was nothing wrong with what Dean was doing, but he would only do this once every few weeks. Just to feel a difference in Aidan's face, whether it be his facial hair, his hair, his eye crinkles, whatever it was. But he never did it twice in a day.

And there was also something almost.. Provocative and sensual in Dean's touches. He moves his hands slower and much smoother than usual, his touches became very gentle and almost lingering, causing Aidan's skin to tingle with every movement.

"Dean, I.." Aidan said, cursing at himself in his head. His voice sounded more breathless than commanding, and he almost hated Dean for having so much affect on him.

"What.. what are you doing?" The Irish man finally asked, trying to find any sort of mental balance to calm his nerves that were currently spiraling out of control.

Dean let out a soft sigh,

"Like touching you.." He said quietly, his voice suddenly a bit lower as Aidan felt Dean scoot closer to him on his lap, a faint gasp leaving past his lips at the sudden closeness between the two of them.

"Please just," Dean said again, "I wanna try something."

Aidan began to eye the man suspiciously, but was also curious on to where Dean was going to take this. And he trusted the older man, so he let out a quiet 'yes' in response.

The shorter man took his lip between his teeth and bit on it lightly as Aidan watched, Dean whispering quietly, "Just tell me when you want me to stop.."

It was so tempting, having Dean in such a compromising position. Aidan could easily pull the older man against him, or lean forward to close the space between the two of them.

But yet, he stayed still. He could barely move, and just let Dean do as he pleased with whatever it is that he planned on doing.

And then suddenly, Aidan felt a light tug at the end of his hair again.

He felt like he was about to burst at any second. The closeness, the soft yet intimate caresses, feeling all of Dean's weight against his now throbbing erection. How the hell did the blonde not feel that?

Another tug of Aidan's hair and the Irish man let out a low and quiet whimper, causing Dean to shiver.

" _There it is.._ " Dean said, his voice suddenly an octave lower, and Aidan almost felt lightheaded.

Dean must have _heard_ the noise Aidan made this morning, and he wanted to hear it _again._

The Irish man found that so hot, he became even more turned on just by thinking about it.

"Do that again," Aidan pleaded, his voice soft and quiet, his head leaning forward a bit to rub his nose against Dean's, " _please."_

He felt another tug. But it wasn't like the one from this morning. It wasn't just a strand of hair, Dean grabbed a handful of it, and tugged on it harshly.

Aidan's head ended up being tilted upward slightly, a low grown escaping his lips before releasing out a shaky breath.

"Kiss me," Dean pleaded to his best friend quietly. And Aidan's heart was going to burst at how fucking precious his Kiwi just sounded,

Aidan placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck, the other placed on the side of his thigh before pressing his lips against Dean's.

He felt the man on top of him practically moan into his mouth, a soft smirk forming on Aidan's lips before he tilted his head to the side, slowly deepening the kiss.

By this time, Aidan completely let himself go. Feeling Dean kissing him back with just as much passion, his hands roaming all over Dean's body, all over the man he fell in love with years ago. And now he's finally got him, he never imagined it feeling this good, it just felt so right to him.

The kiss was sloppy, it was messy, it wasn't on some romantic date that Aidan would have hoped for it to be, but this felt just as good. The soft sighs and the lip smacking, the quiet moans all sounded like music to Dean's ears, and he couldn't get enough of it.

He wanted to hear Aidan make those noises all day, and he would never grow tired of it.

Dean's arms were wrapped around the brunette's neck, the roughness of the kiss and the slight stubble itching at the older man's chin was completely exhilarating for him.

Dean lost himself in complete lust and desire, his hips subconsciously grinding down against the younger man, a loud moan escaping his lips once more.

Aidan threw his head back against the headboard, breaking the kiss as he let out a low moan, trying to keep his composure as if he didn't already lose it five minutes ago.

"God, Dean," Aidan said breathlessly as Dean's hips continued to rub and circle against his, the brunette's own hips bucking up in response.

The Irish man leaned in to grab Dean by his shirt, pressing the smaller man's body against his own, his fingers looping through the belt-loops of Dean's jeans to tug the older man's hips downwards against his own, causing more friction between the two.

It took everything in Aidan not to come then and there. He wanted to enjoy this moment, enjoy seeing Dean whimper and gasp, feeling the older man's legs involuntarily shake against the side of Aidan's thighs every time he felt so close to coming in his trousers with each thrust.

Aidan didn't want this night to end.

He leaned his head into the crook of Dean's neck, leaving feather-light kisses against the skin before sucking harshly in each spot.

Dean's hands then found a way to tangle into Aidan's hair, tugging on it relentlessly as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Aidan's bigger frame against his own.

"Keep going, baby, just like that," Aidan soothed him, his hands still guiding Dean's hips against his own, "wanna see you come into those clothes of yours.."

Dean felt goosebumps run through his entire body as Aidan whispered those few words harshly into his ear. It encouraged him to increase his pace, his hips grinding down more harshly and more quickly than before.

The heat between the two of them began to grow and grow as minutes and minutes went by, both of them saying incoherent things to one another, Aidan stealing kisses and Dean's hips still relentlessly grinding into the brunette.

Aidan's face was completely buried into Dean's neck at this point, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as his lips danced around the blonde's skin teasingly.

The heat and the tension against Dean's hips and his own were all becoming too much, Aidan knew he was so close.

"Fuck, right there," Aidan whispered, his fingers moving from the man's belt-loops to his hips, pressing Dean's hips deeper into his own if it were even possible, letting out a pleading whimper, "Please, don't stop.."

Dean completely lost the fight. The sound of Aidan's plea, he never heard Aidan sound so pretty and so erotic in his life. He never imagined actually getting pushed to the edge just by Aidan's voice and Aidan's voice only, but shit, it was possible.

He threw his head back as his hand gripped onto Aidan's hair tightly, his free one gripping onto the back of the taller one's shirt, finally letting himself release against the younger man.

It didn't take long for Aidan to reach his orgasm after Dean's. He bit down on Dean's shoulder with a low and long moan, his hands still moving Dean's hips, making Dean's now sensitive body to shiver, his legs trying to close but failing once they continuously hit the side of Aidan's thighs.

The two of them continued to lay in complete silence. Aidan's back rested up against the headboard, as Dean's body completely rested against his own, the side of the shorter man's head rested on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sitting in my own come," Dean said with a bit of disgust, "I feel so gross."

Aidan let out a laugh, his voice now hoarse and groggy from what had just happened, "We'll get cleaned up, baby. Just sit here for a while and rest."

The Irish man heard his Kiwi huff a bit in response, but stayed still, his head still rested softly on Aidan's chest,

"... We don't really see eye to eye on this-"

"Dean, if you say one more blind joke I'm going to scream."

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't SUPPOSED to have smut but i got carried away with my writing and wrote smut anyway. i'm trash.


End file.
